


Chocolate Cake

by heroicclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, minty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroicclarke/pseuds/heroicclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller sees Monty as "untouchable" for a relationship, but Monty feels the same way about him. Is it possible for the two to overcome that idea, or will they be eternally stuck in the awkward small talk phase?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Cake

Most people know they love someone else when you can't stand being away from them, when you crave the little touches they give, when they make eye contact with you for that extra second. Most people would love to stay up late and talk to that person for hours on end for the most random subjects, the probability of alien invasions or the perfect date or the songs their mom used to sing to them at bedtime. Most people know they love someone when they are cognizant that the person would never love them back.

Only the last applied to Miller. Technically, all of the Sky People imprisoned in Mount Weather loved being around each other, but they did crave solitude every once in a while. Miller saw Monty as untouchable, and Monty felt the same way about him, so that option was out. Monty was a quiet soul, who kept to himself most of the time (except when he was working behind the scenes to save everyone else as Miller liked to put it). He wasn't one to be caught staring into someone else's eyes. That furthermore took away his ability and desire to stay up late at night and chat about the secrets of the universe. This left Miller with one thing: his knowledge that Monty would never love him back. This realization pierced a hole right through Miller's heart, causing a longing that didn't feel quite human.

"You know. As much as these vampires are all jackasses, they sure make good cake." Monty plopped down beside Miller with a stunningly decadent slice of chocolate cake on his plate. Monty had actually coined the word among the Sky People in Mount Weather. His explanation was that they never went outside and they were taking the Grounders' (and their own) blood. It was a simple, effective, and heartbreaking spin put on an awful situation.

Damn you Monty. You just had to come sit with me when there was no one else around. I will make a fool of myself!

Miller chuckled and focused back on his plate. An awkward silence spread between them like a bridge between the banks of a river.

"You know, my father would always give me the frosting on his cake when we got it," Miller tried to shatter the silence. "It wasn't all that often, but he always made sure I got a little extra."

"You like frosting? People would always tell me it's strange, but I don't really like it. Normally I wipe it off or give it to-" Monty stopped talking. Miller could tell he was about to say Jasper. Everyone knew that Jasper had fallen hard for the Mountain Girl, Maya, leaving his best friend wondering if anyone could fill the void that Jasper had once occupied.

Miller was determined to do just that.

Monty recovered. "Anyway, I'm not going to eat the frosting. Do you want it?"

Miller contained the enormous grin that tried to engulf his face, "sure, man. Thanks." Monty scooped the frosting from his cake off onto Miller's plate, and the two concentrated on their own meals for a while. The silence built back up. Miller wanted to say something to banish the looming shadow of awkwardness, but he was never particularly capable at making small talk. Discomfort seemed to encompass the two like an uncomfortable public embrace with an embarrassing relative.

"Hey Monty!" A voice called. Miller didn't know whether to be angry or relieved as Fox dragged Monty away to the library or wherever she was trying to take him. He scraped his fork in his plate, managing to secure the last of the sweet chocolate frosting onto his fork. Just as he was about to put it into his mouth, he heard a voice from across the dining hall.

"Be back here tomorrow at the same time and I'll give you my frosting again, Miller!" Monty shouted.


End file.
